Teach Me How To Twerk
by SwaggSoMean
Summary: Carlos stays up late to help Logan learn a popular new style of dance,much to the dismay of there other bandmates! My first BTR fanfic! Plz read & review!


Teach Me How To Twerk

Hey,hey! ^^^

Soooooo,this is my VERY first BTR did & it's not exactly how I wanted,but I think it's good enough to post for now :3

This story was inspired by a gif set from Tumblr,of Carlos shakin dat bootay ;p

Enjoy!

* * *

Kendall rolled over in his bed as he heard loud music start up from the other side of the apartment, he reached over groggily grabbing the clock to pull it to his still unsteady eyes,it read 12:19 a.m. 'What in the hell' he thought to himself as he set the clock down. He threw the covers back letting the night air hit him as he rubbed a hand through his messy hair,he made his way to the door,grabbing a shirt on the way as he headed to the source of the sound.

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR

James shot up in his bed, ripping the eye cover off his face as loud music penetrated his ears. He groped for his cellphone on the nightstand bringing it close to his face to read the time,12:19 a.m. "You've gotta be kidding me!?" he spoke to himself as he looked at the late hour. He quickly threw back the covers, slipping his flip-flops on before standing to make his way to the offending noise "ruin my sleep" he grumbled as he walked into the hall " somebody's gonna get hurt" the pretty boy made his way down the hall,face twisted in annoyance.

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR

Logan rubbed his hands over his face in frustration as Carlos paused the music, "Let's just stop,man,I'm never gonna get this" Logan flopped down on the couch behind him. Carlos walked over,shaking his head as joined his disgruntled friend on the plush couch "Of course you won't if you keep giving up!"

"I just can't MOVE like that,at least not without it being drilled into my brain like every other routine we do" Logan whined, the other boy sighed, he hated seeing his friends defeated, if it was something as simple as a popular dance, he was about to give Logan the ok to go bed when he thought of the perfect way to teach his genius friend how to get the dance down.

"Science!" Logan moved his hands away from his eyes as the other boy spoke excitedly, "ok?" Logan's face riddled with confusion "what about it?" Carlos rolled his eyes "y'know for someone so smart,you can be a dummy sometimes" he replied,nudging Logan's head a little earning him a playful slap on the arm.

"You're boss at math and biology and all that junk,right?" Logan nodded in confirmation at Carlos' statement, "we'll,just think of the dance in a scientific way,like,um,I don't know" the Latin boy shrugged " biology or something!"

Logan titled his head in thought, his fingers coming up to his chin "That just might work" he smiled "I mean all this dance is is a pivot of the hip bones & lower veterbrae coinciding with the tempo of the song,which..." Carlos rolled his eyes "yeah,ok,keep it up here" he tapped a finger on Logan's head. Logan swiped at his arm again playfully, a grin on both their faces, Carlos grabbed the remote off the arm of the couch before jumping up "now lets get to it!" he spoke,hitting the play button.

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR

Kendall moved down the hall, still in a slight daze,as he heard the music start back up, "UGH! I'm gonna kill someone" he heard a familiar voice growl from around the corner, he rounded it seeing a very angry James holding his foot and a very ill placed table. Kendall snorted as he reached down a hand to help his friend up "Guess it woke you up too,huh?"

"You're damn right it did" the pretty boy replied as he stood to his feet,glaring at the offending piece of furniture "and I'm gonna shove that CD down someone's throat when I find out why it's playing at 12 in the fucking morning!" Kendall couldn't help,but laugh again at his friend, causing James to frown. "The midget isn't in our room" James growled "yeah,Logan's gone too,no telling what Los has got him doing now" Kendall added in, James grabbed Kendall's wrist as he began to stalk down the hall "well,were gonna find out,RIGHT now!" he ground out dragging the blonde behind him.

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR

"Dude! You've so got it!" Carlos slapped his friend on the back,Logan smiled at the shorter boy "Yeah,I think I do!" Carlos grinned "watch out Rushers here comes Logie Bear!" he giggled "you're gonna kill at the clubs now, they're gonna be all over you! Logan rolled his eyes at his friends excitement. "Yeah but we better do it one more time,just to be sure?" Carlos nodded in agreement "trynna get as good as me" he quipped as Logan hit play on the remote.

As the music started & the two boys got into position, James blazed his way to the den, still holding on to the blonde boys wrist. His face twisted in an evil grin as he stepped closer to the two noise makers before he stopped at the sight before him.

...Gimme all yo money and gimme all yo residuals!  
And slap it on my...

"Ready...TWERK!" Carlos shouted to Logan as both boys spread there legs and began to shake twist their hips,shaking their butts in sync with the snaps in the song as it repeated ass at least 20 times. James and Kendall watched on,wide eyed,as their two roomies shook what they're momma gave them with professional precision.

Carlos jumped and began to shake his butt in the opposite direction,eyes closed as he continued to shake,Logan in tune with him. Logan had decided to bend over,one hand on the floor,ass and hips still moving, "Woooo! Shake it Logie!" Carlos yelled over the music as he looked over at his friend, as he turned back to grab the stereo remote off the couch, he noticed two figures standing in the dark "AHHHH!" The Latino screeched,jeering Logan out of his dance induced trance to turn around and scream as well.

Carlos quickly hit the light button on the remote,flooding the once pitch,black room with light,revealing James and Kendall,still staring at their roommates with blank faces. Logan turned beet red as Carlos let out a sigh of relief "Geez, give us a heart attack guys" he spoke, the other two boys still staring in silence. "What?"

Suddenly, both James & Kendall burst out into laughter, hanging onto each other for support. Logan turned another 12 shades of red as he slipped away from Carlos and out of the living room "You guys! Carlos whined at the now wheezing boys "he JUST got the hang of it!" Carlos threw the remote on the couch as he ran after his student, leaving the other boys on the floor in tears.

* * *

Well,I hope you enjoys it! I plan on doing a lot more one-shots for this fandom!

Being on the Kogan & Jarlos :D

Read & Review :3


End file.
